Hank Hill
Hank Rutherford Hill is the main character and usual protagonist of the animated series King of the Hill. Hank, along with his family (wife Peggy, son Bobby, and niece Luanne), has a central role in most story lines. Hank's voice is provided by series co-creator Mike Judge. The Economist briefly mentioned him as one of the wisest people on television. Alliases: Old Top, Dusty Old Bones. Description Hank Hill, born 1963, stands 6'2" (1.88 meters) in height and weighs 190 pounds . Among King of the Hill characters, Hank bears one of the more noticeable resemblances to Tom Anderson, a character on Mike Judge's previous animated series, Beavis and Butt-head. The similarities in both voice and (to a slightly lesser extent) physical appearance between Hill and Anderson are especially noticeable when comparing early King of the hill episodes. He was number 33 on the Arlen High School football team, and holds the record for the most amount of yards rushed. He broke his ankle on the two yard line, costing the team the state football championship. His old coach, Whitey Sours expressed his disappointment in a later episode, stating that Hank was weak. Hank retorted, regretting that he hired Sours to be Bobby's football coach and was the one that got Sours to state. Hank drove a red Ford Ranger pickup truck drawn to two different body styles (First generation (1983-1988) and Third generation (1993-1997)). In a later episode, the Ranger breaks down and is subsequently destroyed by a train. At the end of the episode, he buys a red Ford F-250 Super Duty 4x4. Both of Hank's trucks had/have a stick shift (and even share the same shift knob.) He gives great love and affection to his lawn and his elderly dog Ladybird, while also clearly caring greatly about his family. Hank attained the rank of Eagle Scout in the Order Of The Straight Arrow. He is sometimes naive and close-minded, but he is generally tolerant of people different from him even when they show a complete lack of common sense or manners. Hank and Peggy both smoked cigarettes early in their relationship, but both gave up the habit when Peggy became pregnant with Bobby. Twelve years later, Hank started smoking again inadvertently after trying to kick Bobby off of the habit. Peggy soon followed, even though both were against cigarette smoking. All three managed to stop smoking cold turkey, with Luanne's help ("Keeping Up With Our Joneses"). He does, however, share a few progressive values. One of them is his fondness for organic food in the episode "Raise the Steaks". He even goes as far as to defend the hippies, something he seemed somewhat ashamed to do but nevertheless found himself necessary treatments for a soldier's cat to approve the cat's file, or Hank would tell the vet's customers. Hank and his friends Dale, Bill and Boomhauer, will stand about in the alley behind Hank's house, drinking Alamo beer and discussing the events of the day. When consensus is reached, or they simply run out of things to talk about, they will give short words of agreement, such as "yup" or "mm-hmm." Gallery Hank Hill Without Glasses.JPG|Hank Hill Without Glasses Hank_Hill_New.jpg|Hank Hill's Apperance hankhappy.JPG|Hank Hill Happy And Laughing Hank Smoking.jpg|Hank Hill Smoking A Cigarette Hqdefault.jpg|Hank Hill screaming Trivia *There is a plothole in Hank's history with propane. In Order of the Straight Arrow, a flashback shows Hank as a child Bobby's age saying he wants to "sell propane and propane accessories" when he grows up. However, in another episode, Hank says he didn't find propane until his 20s.